Ahh the younger year of The gang!
by Princess Celebrian
Summary: It's all About the young years of Artemis and the lotr gang. I don't own the lotr gang so don't hurt me. Oh yea I also found my author I kinda got the Idea from. Read Kit Kat's stories thier great!.


The younger years!!  
  
An: this fanfic has some ideas borrowed from a fellow fanfic writer. If you're her please email me your name and you'll get credit or if you know whom I borrowed it from! Thanks and r/r! Artemis is 1,599.Legolas is 1,557. Aragon and the rest of the gang (except Arwen which is 14.) are 15.  
  
Artemis woke up to her alarm clock playing Pink's don't let me get me.  
  
"Damn, I'm going to late to my first day of this school." Artemis rush up grabbed her uniform and ran to her bathroom. Arwen was already in there.  
  
"Arwen, GETOUT! I'll be late!" Artemis screamed. Elrond walked over to see what in the hell was up with his oldest daughter.  
  
" Artemis, what is the problem now?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Arwen is in the bathroom off of my room!!! Why can't she use hers??" Artemis screamed!  
  
"Because it ran out of hot water." Arwen said sweetly from the other side of the door.  
  
"Why you little nsety gollumx!!!!!!" Artemis yelled. She ran and knocked the door off the hinges. (That translates to bratty female wolf in a dialect of Dwarf.)  
  
"AHAHAHHAHAHHAH!!!" Arwen went running out of the bathroom to her own room.  
  
" And stay out you little Yrc!" Artemis yelled setting the door back on hinges.  
  
"Celebrian, be a good role model for Arwen, not calling her cuss words in Dwarf. Remember you promised not to get kicked out of this school!" Elrond said almost laughing.  
  
"Call me by my archer name, Artemis! I didn't get kicked out of Mayflower; you wanted me to move back. Anyway if Arwen is still there I can't possible get kicked out!" Artemis said closing the door. She was rushing around taking a shower, getting dressed and doing her hair. She slide down the railing of the stairs grabbed her bow and arrows and ran to the bus stop. All her sister's friends and her sister was there.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Celebrian." Arwen laughed as the bus drove up.  
  
"It's Artemis and if you would have used my bathroom maybe I'd be here earlier." Artemis laughed.  
  
"Who's the hot chick?" Gimli asked Arwen. Legolas also looked as if he wanted to know.  
  
"She's not hot she's my sister!" Arwen said giving Gimli a dirty look.  
  
"Artemis, save you a sit?" Gimli asked.  
  
" Sure why not!" Artemis laughed. They all boarded the bus and went to school.  
  
When they got off the bus and in to the yard, Artemis loaded an arrow and aimed it at a tree. It hit a person that was hiding in the tree. Artemis ran over to the tree.  
  
"What in all of Rivendel High school are you doing up their?" Artemis asked removing the arrow the poor person had though his shirt. She then pulled him out of the tree. It was a hobbit.  
  
"Well, madam, I was running from those people over there." The hobbit said hiding behind her. Two young Sauron and Saurman came running over.  
  
"Where are those stupid hobbits, girl?" Saurman asked Artemis trying to look behind her.  
  
"Why do you hate hobbits so much?" Artemis asked moving so Saurman wouldn't see the poor hobbit.  
  
"Their new kids, we hafta. Then again you are too wench." Sauron said cracking his knuckes.  
  
"I'm not your average girl, dumbshit." Artemis said glancing at her bow. "And I'm not a wench, ass." She loaded her bow that which sent the boys running. "they hopeful won't mess with you any longer. I'm Artemis, You might me?"  
  
" I'm Sam Gamgee, could you get the rest of my gang out of the tree?" Sam asked  
  
"Sure," Artemis laughed. She pulled three hobbits out of the tree. "You are?"  
  
"Merry, Thank ye." Merry said, dusting off his clothes.  
  
"I'm Pippin at your service, would you like to join my house of hookers?" Pippin exclaimed, looking at her starry eyed.  
  
"No, she wouldn't, I'm Frodo" Frodo laughed.  
  
"Let's go the school bell just rang." Merry laughed. "Race ya." He started to run. All the other hobbits ran after him. Artemis gave them a minute head start then started to run after them. She easily raced ahead of them. They raced to class and sat down just as the bell rang. Aragon, Legolas, and Gimli saved seats for them all.  
  
"Good morning class, I hope you all had a great summer vacation. Just like to warn the newbies that this is the gifted homeroom, which means you are in the gifted program. We have 5 new transfer students. Would they stand up." an over weight female elf exclaimed. Artemis and the hobbits stood up. " Well introduce yourselves and tell a little about your selves. Celebrian you go first."  
  
" First it's Artemis. I'm Celebrian's oldest child, my biggest hobby is archery, next to foreign languages." Artemis said, " Also I'll be the biggest pain in you ass in elf form." Sam gaped. He finally met an elf!  
  
"You have will have it hard to beat Legolas at that. We you give a sample of you archery?" the elf smiled.  
  
"Later, I don't have an good bow yet." Artemis smiled. "Mais je vous montrerai ma Mme Freeleaf de capacit linguistique."  
  
"Well that language is very rarely spoken. Where did you learn it?" Mrs. Freeleaf asked amazed.  
  
"I learned it from my grandmother, Galadriel." Artemis said.  
  
"Don't you mean your Elrond's child?" Saruron asked. He is slow.  
  
"No, I'm from my mom's first marriage. My father kinda was erased from the books for some reason." Artemis said. It was Legolas' turn to gape. She was part fairy!  
  
"Well, then lets move on. Samwise Gamgee, your turn," Mrs. Freeleaf said quickly.  
  
" I'm a hobbit from the Shire. My hobby is gardening." Sam said turning red.  
  
"Okay, Frodo Baggins."  
  
"I'm also a hobbit and I like to play in the Bradywine River." Frodo said sitting down. He saw Artemis grab a straw and start to make spit balls.  
  
"Meriadoc Bradybuck?"  
  
"It's Merry and I like every hobbit loves to smoke!" Merry said laughing.  
  
"Peregrin Took?" Mrs. Freeleaf said trying to ignore Merry's comment.  
  
"It's Pippin and I love mushrooms!" Pippin said almost giggling, "I also own a house of hookers!"  
  
"It's Pimpin!" Artemis yelled out.  
  
"That's all the transfer students, thank god. Now let's all go over the rules." Suddenly a spitball went buzzing by her head. "Who did that???" She screamed. It was deadly silence.  
  
After a minute of silence, Artemis stood up and bowed.  
  
" I did it Mme Freeleaf, see." She got up and blew though the straw. Another spitball landed right in the middle of Mrs. Freeleaf's bosom.  
  
" You just beat Legolas' record of getting a detention within 30 minutes on the first day of school. You couldn't even wait 5 minutes!" Mrs. Freeleaf sat down and filled out a detention slip. "Your father has to sign this thanks to a new rule by the principle." Legolas started laughing. "Couldn't be out done by a girl Mr. Greenleaf?" She walked by giving the slips to their owners.  
  
"My father's going to kill me!" Legolas, whispered to Artemis.  
  
"I'll show my grandmother. It says guardian." Artemis whispered back.  
  
"Cool, my aunt will sign this with out a word to my dad, thanks." Legolas whispered back.  
  
"Welcome." Artemis whispered.  
  
Gimli then passed her a note. It read..  
  
Hey Artemis,  
  
Nice prank, Can I get detention and escort you to detention? YES/NO.  
  
Gimli  
  
She circled no and gave it back. The bell rang and she scooted off to her next class. The hobbits were close following.  
  
"So are you really ¼ fairy??" Frodo asked catching up.  
  
"I don't know. I only know I'm from my mom's first marriage. I don't exactly know who my dad is. What's your next class?" Artemis asked going to her locker.  
  
"It should be PE like everyone in the gifted program." Legolas said from behind Artemis. "So can I have the pleasure of escorting you to detention this afternoon?"  
  
"Sure. Meet you at the lockers?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Yea." Legolas said running over to Aragon's locker.  
  
"Ye flirting with a first prince of Mirkwood?" Merry asked earnestly.  
  
" Yea, I'm the first princess of Rivendell, big deal. Hey I just found some pipeweed in my locker, want it, Sam?"  
  
"Yes, my lady." Sam said blushing.  
  
"You can cut the my lady crap. I usually use poppy." Artemis exclaimed.  
  
"Oh a hardcore druggie, Princess." Pippin exclaimed.  
  
"You bet, Pimpin. Race ya!" Artemis said running to the gym.  
  
An: Here's the start. This is going in to humor. Next chapter is about first period. 


End file.
